dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Stainton
)|place_of_birth = , , |nationality = American|residence = , , |years_active = 1983-present|image1 = Robertstainton.jpg|caption1 = Robert holding a Little Guy plushie during an interview.}} Robert Wolfgang Stainton (born Wolfgang Günther Stainton), better known as Robert W. Stainton and Robert Stainton, is a American television & film writer, animator, actor, voice actor, director, singer, musician, entrepreneur, and producer who is the creator of Greeny Phatom. He was also the creator of the term Greenytoons, Robert Stainton playes the voices of Little Guy, Santed Sailor, Little Guy 8, among other character in the Greenytoons. Robert is married to Canadian-American actress and LGBT rights activist Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels. Robert lives in Chicago with his daughters Crystal Stainton (b. 1996) and Valerie Michaels-Stainton (b. 1998), his five sons Adam Stainton (b. 2001), George Stainton (b. 2002), Daniel Stainton (b. 2004), Robert Stainton, Jr. (b. 2006), and Mike Stainton (b. 2007), along with his pet Siberian husky, Robbie, his pet Savannah cat named Mick, his pet tuxedo cat Marvin, his pet tan-colored flamepoint cat named Elvis, and pet Chartreux cat Keeva. Robert is the youngest of 9 brothers. He is a Republican. Biography He was born in Chicago, Illinois on September 2, 1967 at Chicago Hospital for Women and Children to a German father and a American mother, one hour before his sister Rebecca Stainton. According to a 2012 interview, his father left Germany after the Nazi Party rose to power, due to an uncle being affiliated with a communist militia. Robert was born with the name Wolfgang and the middle name Günther, as his mother, Shelly, wanted to name him for the classical composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, but his father, Arnold, wanted none of her involvement in naming him. A year after his birth, he was renamed Robert Wolfgang Stainton. As a kid, he enjoyed drawing stuff, and he loved watching European cinema, especially German films (this obsession is what inspired the 1995 television series Greeny Phatom). He also began a Raggedy Ann obsession as a kid after seeing Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure at the Portage Theater in 1977, while with his 2 sisters and older brother Felix as part of a friend's birthday party. Robert's father was a the head of a construction company known as Stainton Pipeline Contractors, a construction company that dealt with pipe related projects around the Chicago area, and is still doing pipe related work in the Midwestern United States to this day. The company itself was founded by Robert's grandfather Friedrich when they came to America in 1933. Having inherited some money and the trade from his parents, he took part as a contractor and then construction manager in many Great Depression era projects around the city. The company was handed over to Friedrich's brother Alois (b. 1885) after he died of appendicitis in 1941, and then to Arnold in 1951, after Alois died of a heart attack at age 66. Stainton Pipeline Contractors later established a division for general construction work named SPC Construction, which carried out a lot of maintenance work for the before it was demolished. Arnold retired from the company in the 2000s, due to health issues, carrying over management to his eldest son Arnold Jr. Robert attended and graduated from the University of Chicago with a bachelor's degree in art in 1989. Afterwards, Robert got a job at Filmation Studios. In Filmation's final year, Robert created the original concept for Greeny Phatom and pitched the series to Filmation while working on Happily Ever After, who liked it but couldn't make the series due to the company going to be sold, Robert then worked for DiC Animation City, Saban Entertainment, and Walt Disney Television Animation, in 1993, Robert worked at Radical Sheep Productions temporarily until Greeny Phatom was pitched to CINAR, where he worked on The Big Comfy Couch for YTV, and in 1995, the series finally aired on television, he also worked on Dr. Beanson, a spinoff to Greeny Phatom which ran from 1996 to 2000, and his daughter Crystal's series which she had thought of since she was 6 years old, Catgirl and the Clawed Crusaders, and Dr. PBS, which ran from 2001 to 2003 and Dr. Viacom, which ran from 2003 to 2008. Robert also worked on several Adelaide Productions, Klasky-Csupo, Nelvana, Funbag, CINAR, and CineGroupe shows in various positions and some Saban, Ocean Group, and ADV Films dubs as a ADR script writer during the late 1990's and early 2000's on the side. He also co-wrote "It's Hamtaro Time" (he also sung the lead vocals through a vocoder), the first English theme song to Hamtaro, and the theme song for Pelswick. In 2009, half a day after the first, official and only airing of the controversial episode, Ofcom said they just didn't like it when Robert was drunk and decided to make it. He was the uncredited Supervising Animator for Hotel Transylvania. He also helped design Mavis and some of the new characters for it's sequel. He also helped Michael Wildshill to create shows and games like New Super Pikachu Bros. series (mashup/crossover game franchise with Minecraft, Portal, Mario, Pokemon etc) and The Axaxins In 2013, Robert Stainton's Greenyworld Studios in conjunction with Mike Bluth's Bluth Entertainment is currently in production on the new incubator animation show coming to GoAnimate called Heck Yeah! Cartoons, formerly Oh Yeah! Cartoons, but changed due to copyright issues, since Oh Yeah! Cartoons was already a show that was owned by Viacom/Nickelodeon. In 2014, Robert purchased The Fool for $900,000,000 from the private collector who had bought it. The guitar made it's public return during the Robert's Pizza Bakers show at the Alerus Center in Grand Forks, North Dakota in 2014. In 2015, Stainton founded Stainton Enterprises, the quickly-growing media, merchandising, advertising, telecommunications, technology and licensing conglomerate. In 2019 at age 52, Robert Stainton started working at Disney after the Disney-Fox merger, causing Greeny Phatom and GreenyWorld Studios to be owned by Disney. Personal Life In 1995, Robert married the then Christina (now Kristian) Michaels. They have 7 children. In 2016, Robert Stainton became a public speaker on college campuses. He has since spoken on topics such as social justice, racism, and civil rights, both in his personal appearances and in his non-''Greeny Phatom'' work. His contentious public persona as of late was captured on his 2017 comedy LP, Robert Stainton on Campus. The album features his interaction with students at Vanderbilt University on such topics as "feminism," "humanitarianism," "racism", "LGBT rights", "mass consumerism", and "how the left and right are ruining society respectively" The cover features a cartoon drawing by Robert of wildly dressed, angry millennials carrying protest signs with slogans like "End Stainton Brutality," "Little Guy and Dr. Beanson Smoke Pot," "Robert Is Too Old For This Bullsh**!," "Dump Mump... Crap I Rhymed The Wrong Word!", and "No Lives Matter" while the back features a group of alt-right teens waving flags with Pepe the Frog on the them and holding signs such as "God Hates Robert Stainton", "Praise Mecha... Oops We Meant Whatever Pepe Represents" and "Trump Next Sunday A.D." Robert celebrated his 50th birthday in 2017 at the Athenaeum Theatre in Chicago, with a 35mm showing of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure. His family, director Richard Williams and fellow friends Geo G. and Ulises Tobar were present at the showing. Filmography Category:United States Category:1967 births Category:Fictional Virgo-zodiac people Category:Illinois Category:Fictional animators Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional directors Category:Fictional singers Category:Male singers Category:Fictional entrepreneurs Category:Fictional producers Category:Living people